


Aros yn fy nghwmni

by themeltingsnowflakes



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cymraeg, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themeltingsnowflakes/pseuds/themeltingsnowflakes
Summary: Rhywle yng Ngogledd Cymru, mae yna angel a chythraul yn eistedd ar fainc gyda'u hufen ia. Rhywbryd dros y canrifoedd, daethon nhw i'r casgliad bod yna ddim Aziraphale heb Crowley, a ddim Crowley heb Aziraphale.





	Aros yn fy nghwmni

**Author's Note:**

> Sai'n siŵr os bydd unrhyw un yn darllen hon, ond teimlaf felsa bod mai fy Nghymraeg yn disgyn felly... ysgrifennais drabble byr am fy hun. Neu chi, os ydych yn ei ddarllen? Sai'n actually gwybod os mai na phobl Gymraeg yma... 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Anwybyddu unrhyw wallau. Dydy fy Nghymraeg ddim yn wych (ond oherwydd nid oes yna lawer o fics Gymraeg... take what you can get).

Roedd y glaswellt yn wyrdd, yr awyr yn glas ac yr haul yn bêl fawr o dân biliynau o filltiroedd i ffwrdd. Gwelwyd bod y pethau yma'n sicr, anghyfnewidiol oherwydd dyna sut oedd i fod.

Yn union fel roedd angylion a chythreuliaid fod i wrthyrru ei gilydd.

Roedd yna eithriadau wrth gwrs, fel y ddau fod awyrol a oedd yn eistedd ar fainc o flaen pier rhywle yng ngogledd Cymru.

Daeth y cymylau rhywbryd yn Hydref ac roeddent dal yn staenio'r awyr yn Ionawr. Nad oedd hon yn lleithio hwyl Aziraphale, er roedd y gwylanod yn ffwdan o dan eu coesau.

Heddiw, roedd Aziraphale yn croesawi gwynau Crowley os fedrwch gredu, er teimlwyd bod ganddo gannoedd o bethau i wneud sylwadau dibwys arno. Gan ddweud hynny, roedd o'n ffafrio'r tawelwch na mwmian diddiwedd (bron yn llythrennol) ei ffrind.

 _Ffrind_ oedd gair gwirioneddol o fisâr amdan yr hanes tu ôl iddyn nhw, ond doedd neb medru anghydweld bod 'ffrind' yn anghywir. Byddwch yn meddwl yr un peth ar ôl miloedd o flynyddoedd o ddawnsio o gwmpas un person.

Hefyd, ni ellid person anghofio beth ddigwyddodd yn yr wythnos cyn diwedd-ond-dim-gwir-y-ddiwedd o'r byd. Gwelwyd mwy o densiwn a rhy gormod o risgiau ar y ddau fywyd.

"Pam dewisaist ti Prydain 'to?" Gofynnodd Crowley gan gicio cerigyn tuag at glwstwr o aderyn. Fe wnaethon nhw greu sŵn ofnadwy cyn symud nôl. "Roedd gennyt y cyfanfyd i gyd a dewisaist ti Prydain. Rwy'n poeni amdanat weithiau, angel."

"Rwy'n hoffi'r hufen iâ," dywedodd Aziraphale gan godi ysgwyddau. "Na fyddet yn ffeindio hon unrhyw le arall. Tybed oes mai yna hufen iâ allan yn y bydysawd."

"Na fyddwn ni'n gwybod oherwydd dewisaist ti i aros yn Brydain," dywedodd Crowley gyda phwd. Wel, doedd o ddim gwir yn bwd, mwy fel bod ei bochau 'di cwympo bach lawr ei wyneb.

"Doedd dim rhaid aros yma gyda fi, Crowley, ti'n gwybod hwnna," atebodd Aziraphale mewn llais bach, tra cuddio tu ôl ei chôn. Dechreuwyd yr hufen iâ i doddi ond na symudodd Aziraphale tan roedd yr hufen yn diferu dros ei bysedd.

Roedd yna gytundeb mud rhyngddynt i byth trafod yr hyn oeddent yn gwneud am ei gilydd gyda phôl deg metr. _Erioed_. Credodd Crowley bydd un ohonynt ar garreg drws marwolaeth cyn daeth yr amser i siarad am ei deimladau.

Felly, er nad oedd Aziraphale wedi cydnabod _nhw_ yn uniongyrchol, roedd Crowley yn gwybod bod nawr oedd y gwir apocalyps, y dechrau o'r diwedd a'r diwedd o'i fyd.

"Wel, pwy arall fyddai'n eistedd ar draeth yn ganol y gaeaf gyda melysfwyd oer llawn siwgr?" Cymrodd Crowley lliad cymedrol cyn troi at Aziraphale gyda gwen dilys, yr un anghyffredin nad oedd yn hoff o ddangos. Doedd o ddim eisiau dal nôl, a gwireddodd bod Aziraphale wedi gweld popeth- mwy na phopeth- oedd ganddo i gelu.

"Rwy'n falch bod ti 'di aros," atebodd Aziraphale, gan edrych at Crowley. Synnodd ar edrychiad Crowley, cyn dechreuodd gwenu nôl.

"Fi hefyd," dywedodd Crowley wrth nodio, ei meddyliau'n bell ond ar yr un pryd, wedi'i osod ar Aziraphale, "fi hefyd, angel."

Roeddent wedi gwybod ei gilydd ers y dechrau o amser. Anochel, anhraethadwy, heb esboniad neu ateb: dyna beth oeddent.

Os gofynnoch i Dduw am y ddwy bod ar y ddaear, bydd yr Hollalluog yn ddweud bod o'n rhan o'r 'cynllun mawr', bod yr hyn wnaethon nhw ers y dechrau wedi ei dyfeisio. Yn wirioneddol, na chafodd unrhyw ran ohonyn ei rhagweld. Canrif ar ôl canrif, roedd yn sioc i weld sut gall ei llwybrau pasio.

Mewn geiriau syml, roedd yn brydferth. Dim yn bur neu'n ddieuog, ond yn lân a hardd mewn ffordd di-esboniad.

Roedden nhw'n anghyffyrddadwy gan yr angylion a chythreuliaid- hyd yn oed gan Dduw- oherwydd ni ellir unrhyw un proffwydo eu symudiadau.

Oedd Crowley ac Aziraphale y misffitiaid gyntaf i gerdded ar y ddaear, ac yr unig rhai i ymdreiddio'r nefoedd ac uffern y naill ar ôl y llall.

_"Fi hefyd, angel."_

**Author's Note:**

> Gadewch kudos os hoffech mwy? Ond credaf na fydd llawer o bobl yn weld hon (dim ots, really).


End file.
